


Paralyzed

by dying_angel



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Eyeless Jack, M/M, Multi, Top Ticci Toby, also EJ prob emo, i'll add later idk, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_angel/pseuds/dying_angel
Summary: Eyeless Jack always keep his face as secret from the pastas, But Toby always wanted to know everything.





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> EHEM, Hi, im your emo writer here with bad grammar.

Jack doesn't bother living in the mansion with the pastas. Well..if he count on 'living'. He's not dead either. Everyone busy minding theirs own business, for example, Jeff and Ben always play multiplayer Xbox game together, Sally gossiping with Jane, Hoody and Masky, well, 'doing their business together', Jack guessed, Slender Man always hunting, Laughing Jack busy making fun of others, and Toby, being annoying as hell as always.

Jack doesn't mind not getting attention, since he's not bright as Toby, loud as Jeff, fun as LJ, and funny as Ben. He was quieter and doesn't find joy for hardcore murdering. But sometimes, it's feel lonely by not getting any company. He bet even Toby didn't notice about his existence, until the day he stand up for Toby when Hoodie about to beat the shit out of him. //Yeah, Toby not gonna feel any pain from the fight but Jack still stand up for him and told Hoodie that Toby didn't mean to annoy the shit out of him. As Toby sitting on the floor, hand holding his bruised cheek. Jack turns toward him and left.

Ever since he murdered his mother, losing his eyesight and his once human life, He became numb. Not in the bad way, but emotionally way. It's because he was no longer 'person', but a monster. He was starving for more kidney, but as soon as he realized it was nothing more than addiction, he knew it's was pointless to keep going for more. 

Was he going sane again?

Was he going to be a person again?

The blue masked man was too busy getting deeper in his thoughts that he doesn't realize he made his way far from the others. To the upper floor balcony. The upper floor was quite and dark, not like he's afraid of it, but it's not comfortable either.

Jack slide the glass door open and took a step, the night wind hit his mask covered face slowly, He reach for his mask and took it off after a while. The night wind hit his skin softly this time, making him calm from his thought for awhile. He look at his boney arm and fingers, the skin were pale and grey-ish. Covered with couple of cuts and bruises from the effort he use while trying to guts living people down.

He was no longer a human.

Jack sighed and hold the wooden balcony gate as support his weight. What he was thinking? There's no way he going back into his normal life again, He had no eyes, his parent was dead, and his features.. was unrealistic monster.

Then a face popes up in his mind.

Unless he was Toby, Toby was a human. Probably, but at least he have a human features. 

Jack height has been stopped growing since the last day he left too, Weight dropped and insanity raise up. All the hard work and effort he put into his teenager life was meaningless. He was too obeyed to his mother, study hard, get good grade, no smoking and drinking. Now nothing left to taste than the bitterness of being undead.

"Jackie?" 

A fimiliar voice echoing the dark corridor. Jack turns a little bit with a hand covering his face to look the owner of the voice. It was Ticci Toby. The annoying Ticci Toby.

Jack reach for his mask, only to slip it from his dark tears covered hand. The mask fall flat onto the wooden floor. 

Toby watched the shorter male struggling to put his mask on and doesn't bother to annoy him by slapping the mask even further. "What do you want?" Jack said after a while with cold tone.

"Getting some air."

He said as he step ontop of the balcony, next to Jack. He pulled his mask off and hold it tightly around his gloves fingers. Jack look at him silently and slowly sinking deeper into his awe feeling. Not gonna lie, Toby was good looking. Well, he have human features after all. Even when he's alive he was handsome too, his mother said so. 

Toby turn his gaze toward the eyeless male and asked, "What?"

"N-Nothing." Jack replied, shit, he's even stutter. He swear to god, if he doesn't put his mask on at the first place, his face probably redder than the tomato.

Toby went silent and swap his gaze toward the night sky back. Eyeing it closely. The wind began to hit both of the male. Jack body relax a bit. 

"Hey you know, you don't have to wear your mask all the time anyway, we're inside the safe place, at least, for monster." Toby said out of blue.

Jack froze, 

"Why don't you give a face reveal? We all already knew what other face look like, for example, me, Masky, Hoody-" 

"Don't mentioned up about my mask, Tobias." Jack cut him off, eye socket narrowing under the blue mask. "You don't know the reason why I had this on at the first place, don't play genius."

Toby frown turns into a grin. Which surprising Jack, his stomach feel squished up. 

"Well.. If you not going to show us.. I'll took off your mask myself then!!" Toby said while making the 'lion king' pose when wild animal trying to catch their pray. Without knowing how to handle with the situation, Jack quick on his feet, running into the darkness of the corridor. He can still hear the ticky man voice echoing the floor followed by the loud breathing of him getting chased. Jack picking up the speed as panic overwhelmed him.

The blue masked man almost tripped while he try to get down from the stairs as fast as possible, Toby almost reach to pull him by the hood but missed when he dunk. 

The two continue chasing each other on the firth floor,

"Come on Jackie, We all knew you can't handle panic 'running' very well!" Toby said underneath his steady breathing, Jack hissed. while trying to turn another corner, He pumped into a taller figure caused him to fall hard onto the wooden floor. Toby stopped his aggressive track and only watching without say a word. Mouth still smiling.

Hoody offered a hand to help Jack gets up, but he only slapped it and refuse,

"What's going on here?" Masky ask behind Hoodie, hand holding 3 paper pages. 

"Nothing." Toby said innocently, Jack turns behind him and give him glare, (If only Toby could see his angry face right now, He's gonna shit himself)

"Look like 'there's other than nothing' happened here." Masky frowned and glance at the male who still sitting on the floor with disbelieve face.

"I believe Toby chasing after him, that's why he bumped into me hard." Hoody explained, trying to help the stubborn eyeless male to get off the floor. He hissed.

"Toby.." Masky sighed as he run his hand through his face, wiping the tention,

"I'm just joking, Can't believe he actually believe I want to take his mask off." Toby said while trying to cover his fault, 

"Well if It's the way you joking, Then ITS NOT FUNNY AT ALL." Jack yelled from Hoodie grip, surprised the three male, Jack rarely getting angry or high his voice, so when he did, It's actually pretty shocking.

"Toby, Apologize. now." Masky said, hand crossed, "Apologize Jackie." The ticky male said, no sound of regret in his tone. Jack still feeling angry and disbelieve, but he nodded anyway and finally accepting Hoody helps and get up. He glance at the grinning Toby before make his way toward to living room.


End file.
